The Smile of a Goddess
by mahoushounenlelouch
Summary: Homura planned for everything when it came to Madoka, no matter how small. This included marriage too. She never expected Madoka's plans for her though, even now. Yuri. MadoHomu. KyouSaya. Unrepentant fluff.


**Author's note**: Hi, this fanfic was written because 1. I haven't seen any MadoHomu marriage fics yet. 2. I wanted something fluffy and adorable cuz I got tired of angst(For now). 3. And finally I wanted to motivate myself to continue writing fics.

Sadly, this fic is unbeta'd as hell, but if you spot any errors, please quickly point them out to me. Also, this is very clearly an AU, or maybe it's Madoka's Goddess powers at work, I don't know(Yet!). This I shall label as version 0.0001 of the fic. Anyways, while this part is indeed short, I plan to make the other chapters longer. Wish me luck and I hope to Madokami-sama that I can finish both this one and A Touch of Red and Blue!

* * *

><p><strong>The Smile of A Goddess<strong>

**Chapter 1**: If it rings true...

Tomoe Mami couldn't seem to find something. This something was very important for this day. She had vowed to her friend that she would get it to her, no matter what. Still, she couldn't seem to find it, this... this ring.

"Akemi-san, the things you make me do just for Madoka.. geez, what a pain..." Mami said aloud, unaware of Homura's presence.

"What was that, Mami-san?" Homura "responded," in a rather haughty tone that anyone could imagine coming from someone like Kyouko.

"Eeek!" Mami yelled and jumped. "You scared me... um... hahaha..ahahaa, this, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" Mami said, on her knees and scanning the room's every nook and cranny, looking desperatly for that one important item.

"Please don't say you lost it..." Homura said, her voice growing more angry by the minute.

Just as Homura was seemingly fixing to lose it, in popped Kyouko, bright as the summer sun, but fortunately not as heavy.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys looking at? Don't tell me... is it photos of Madoka when she was young? I bet she was even more ad-" Kyouko chimed in, then seeing Homura's face, promptly started to turn around and exit the room. Homura, seeing Kyouko wanting to make a hasty retreat, grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Kyouko?" Homura said, her voice growing more menacing by the second. "I thought you said something about Madoka? Oh, by the way... has anyone seen the ring that Mami lost!" Homura practically shouted at Kyouko.

"Hey, relax... it's right here!"

Kyouko smiled and pulled out a ring from her pocket, which she had been safekeeping from Mami for just this reason. You see, Kyouko was wearing a tux. Now, normally she wasn't the type for tuxedos, but then again, Sayaka always implied that she looked good in them, so she would sometimes give in and dress in them for dance parties and the like for her. Today, though, wasn't a dance party, it was a marriage. Specifically, Madoka and Homura's wedding.

Kyouko handed the ring to Mami, who promptly put it in the box and smiled sheepishly at Homura. Homura breathed a sigh of relief and slowly a small grin came out. "You're right Kyouko, I should relax, after all... today's my wedding.. wait.. maybe I should be more scared.."

Homura suddenly felt weak at the knees. She remembered when she asked Madoka to marry her. They had been vacationing with Madoka's parents at a resort now owned by Junko, and Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko came along as well. They were at a very upscale French resturant, and Homura, having been dating Madoka for more than a year now, was ready to finally pop the question. Junko and her husband had given Homura full consent, as they saw how loving Homura was toward Madoka and how she had never hurt their daughter, and only wanted the best for her. They were all in a conversation that concerned the future, and Junko suddenly brought up a point about how her and her husband got married. Madoka and Homura could only smile all the way through, and then Homura realized it was time, now or never.

They were sitting next to each other, with Junko seated next to Madoka, and Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami on the opposite side of the the table. Homura steeled herself and took a deep breath in. She looked over at Kyouko, who then winked at her as if to say "Go on!". Feeling a sudden surge of energy, she got up from the table, and knelt down on one knee towards Madoka. Madoka, somewhat startled, could only look on in confusion. Homura extended her hand, and then she realized what was happening. Madoka slowly extended her hand towards Homura's, the redness in her cheeks growing ever more, and the her heart beating ever faster.

"Madoka... I've... I've always loved you and I don't feel complete without you. Will you marry me?" Homura said, emotion overwhelming her as she looked solely at Madoka. Madoka herself was on the verge of tears, she never thought that this moment would come anytime soon. All eyes were glued on them, with beaming smiles from the parents, Kyouko and company. If there was ever a time in which Homura felt that time had truly stopped for just her and Madoka, it was now.

Looking directly in her eyes, she squeezed her hand and shouted in a joyous voice "Yes!" and hugged Homura in response, who was in a daze somewhat from the reply.

"Madoka.."

Kissing her on the cheek, then fully on the lips with a long kiss, Homura smiled at Madoka a smile which not even Madoka had ever seen before. Cheers of "Congratulations!" from around the resturant echoed and people clapped in celebration for the newly-soon-to-be-wedded.

"Hey Homura... snap out of it! Pay attention to the now! Your beautiful bride will soon be on her way! You don't want to disappoint her, right? Make it a wedding to remember." Kyouko said, putting her hands on Homura's shoulders.

Mami looked at her watch. About 15 minutes remaining till Madoka arrived. Homura was still in a dazed state. What could they do to get her to pay attention?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
